Grim Reaper
The M202 Flash "Grim Reaper" In Victor Charlie, an objective labels it as "M202", and Bowman refers it to as "202 flash". is a multi-shot rocket launcher that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is able to fire up to four rockets in one load. Campaign The Grim Reaper only appears in the missions "Numbers" and "Victor Charlie", but it is also used by Frank Woods and Joseph Bowman in "Crash Site". In the campaign only, it is possible for the player to fire multiple rockets at once, by simply entering ADS and pressing the hold breath button. A number next to the sight will rotate, indicating how many rockets will be fired. Multiplayer The Grim Reaper can only be obtained from a Care Package (five kill streak, four with Hardline). It carries four shots with eight extra in reserve and disappears after all shots have been fired. If a player dies after they start using this killstreak by firing it, they will not respawn with it. Switching weapons will discard the Grim Reaper which is the same as the Death Machine and the Valkyrie Rocket. Also the Grim Reaper appears in the Wager Match game modes Sharpshooter and Gun Game. The Grim Reaper can be locked onto air targets. The Grim Reaper is semi-automatic and has extremely high damage. The Grim Reaper has incredible accuracy and holds 12 rockets in all. Sleight of Hand is highly suggested for using it as it decreases the chance of being caught off guard and losing the Grim Reaper while in the process of its long reloading time, and the Pro version is extremely helpful by shortening its long ADS time, making it much easier to acquire targets. Flak Jacket is also helpful as it prevents death if a player misfires it up close. Despite it being obtained in Care Packeges, along with the Death Machine, the chances of obtaining either killstreak are some of the lowest values in the game, being obtained ''very ''rarely. Gallery Grim Reaper 1st Person BO.png|The Grim Reaper in first-person view Grim Reaper Sight BO.png|Aiming down the sights of the Grim Reaper Grim Reaper Reloading BO.png|Reloading the Grim Reaper Grim Reaper model BO.png|Model of the Grim Reaper Grim Reaper held.jpg|The Grim Reaper being held in third person Grim Reaper Soldier BO.png|Johnson wielding the Grim Reaper in "Victor Charlie" before being killed Bowman Grim Reaper.jpg|Bowman holding a Grim Reaper File:Woods with a Grim Reaper BO.png|Woods holding a Grim Reaper Grim Reaper-desc.png|A note pasted on the Grim Reaper's side Trivia *In the World Premiere trailer, the Grim Reaper had a different reticle. *Prior to a patch, a notification appeared to all players in a multiplayer match stating "Grim Reaper Equipped". After the patch, the notification now only appears to the team of the player who acquired the Grim Reaper. *Although it functions as "Semi-Automatic", within the weapon script it is referred as "Stack Fire". Video Grim Reaper on Nuketown (HD)|The Grim Reaper on Nuketown References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Specials